Royal Reincarnation
by Warrior of Symphony
Summary: After dying to kill Madara, Naruto was reincarnated years later as the King of Team Plasma, N. With vague memories of his past shinobi life, Naruto must figure out his destiny as he tries to change the Pokemon world, climb to the top, and deal with the romantic affections of fellow Pokemon trainers. Harem, possible lemons.


**This is my first fic. It's a re-telling of the Unova games with the anime mechanics, a harem, and Naruto being reincarnated into N after his death killing Madara Uchiha. **

**The harem right now consists of four characters: Hilda, Bianca, Cynthia, and Skyla. If I decide to do a Black and White 2 arc, however, I have another four planned to be added to it, but they'll stay secret for now.**

**This should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **From Hero to King

* * *

"Your child was a hero in a past life. Without him, this world wouldn't exist today as you know it."

This was the dream that a young woman had every night while she was pregnant with her baby boy. She probaby wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't Arceus telling her this. Arceus told her everything of the child's past life and that he will once again rise to either destroy the world, save the world, or liberate the world.

This proved too much for the woman. Wrapping her child in a cloth, she found herself walking in the White Forest of the Unova Region. She coddled who cooing baby in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting him down on the ground.

She held back tears as he started to cry. She knew she could have done something better for him. But alas, she was nothing but a prostitute who lived in Castiela City. She couldn't barely take care of herself, not less another person.

Not less someone of grave importance like him. She could only hope that a traveler would show some decency to the crying newborn and take him in. Only then would he receive the life he truly deserved, if he was truly the hero Arceus spoke of.

She turned to leave the forest, the baby's cries breaking her heart. Alas, there was nothing else she could do.

"Goodbye, my son."

* * *

The baby lay in the forest, crying for what felt like an eternity for him. His mother was gone and he couldn't understand why. He was too young to understand why. All that he did understand was that he was alone.

Or he was for a while.

A red ape-like Pokemon known as a Darmanitan had heard the baby's cries for what felt like ever. It had called upon its comrades; a black, fox-like Pokemon named Zorua and a blue fuzzy bat called Woobat.

Woobat was a little hesitant to approach the crying child, but Darmanitan and Zorua was curious.

Well, Darmanitan was curious. Zorua was more... drawn to the child. Something about this child pulled at the Pokemon's heartstrings. He felt familiar to the Pokemon, but he couldn't put his paw on it. It was as if they had some kind of relationship in a past life.

Darmanitan made the first move, stepping closer to the crying baby and peering her head in the infant's face, mouth contorted into a toothy smile. The baby stopped crying for a moment and stared at the strange creature before bursting out into tears again.

"D-dar?"

Woobat shook its head. Of course Darmanitan had no idea what to do with the child.

"Zo-ru-a!" Zorua commanded Darmanitan, as it was the only Pokemon with arms amidst the three.

Darmanitan was apprehensive at first, but soon nodded. She picked up the child and cradled him in her furry arms. For a moment, the infant just cried louder, but before long, he settled down and fell right to sleep.

And thus, an unlikely family was born.

Five years had passed and the boy had grown from an infant to a toddler to a young child. He had learned the ways of Pokemon and more importantly, had learned to understand them. Darmanitan acted like his mother-figure while Woobat and Zorua acted as his older brother figures. In all honesty, the child was more than pleased with his life.

One thing that concerned the three Pokemon, however, was now and again, the child would have dreams of being a warrior who dreamed to be the leader of a village quite often. The warrior the boy was in his dreams was a hero who had sacrificed his life in a great war to stop a man's plan on using the moon to change the world. Of course, at the time, none of the Pokemon knew what it meant and the boy sure didn't either. Aside from that, the boy's life was pretty uneventful.

But his life changed drastically when he met another human for the first time in his life.

* * *

He and Zorua had made it away from the other two Pokemon, romping and playing with each other. It was then that they saw a human in the distance.

He had long, pale green hair with two locks of it sticking out by his eyes and one above tem. Speaking of his eyes, he wore a red eyepiece over his right eye. He wore a white robe with a brown piece above it with eye patterns, the left side being purple and the right side being yellow. A strange insignia lay below his collar.

Now Zorua had seen many humans before, but not one who dressed as strangely as this man. He struck a defensive stance when the man approached him and the boy he had come to adore like a brother. Something about him didn't sit well with the Pokemon.

The man stopped in front of the boy and the Pokemon, getting down on one knee to pet Zorua on the head.

"What an elegant Pokemon," the man spoke, "How wonderful."

The boy stared up at the man in awe. Unlike Zorua, Darmanitan, and Woobat, this man looked vaguely like him. What Pokemon _was _he?

The man turned to the boy and stared at the small cube necklace around his neck. He assumed it was dropped sometime in the woods and the young boy picked it up sometime.

"I've been watching you for quite some time, young one."

Zorua narrowed his eyes and began to growl at the man. The boy, however, turned to his companion and shook his head, before turning back to the man.

"You're alone, aren't you?" the man continued, "My name is Ghetsis. Would you like to come with me?"

Zorua's stomach sank. He just knew someday a human would come to reclaim the boy. Zorua looked up worriedly at the boy to see what his response would be, if he could even understand enough to reply.

The boy tilted his head, as if thinking. However, when the cloaked man extended a hand, this made the gears in his head begin to click. He pointed at Zorua and tilted his head the other direction.

The man gave a laugh, "Yes, you may take your little friend with you."

The boy's hands raised up to the man, much like the boy did to Darmanitan when he wanted picked up. Zorua's heart sank. This was all happening too fast. At this rate, the two wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Darmanitan and Woobat.

Before Zorua knew it, the boy and he were picked up by Ghetsis and were being ushered out of White Forest.

"I think I shall call you... N."

They didn't get to say goodbye to Darmanitan and Woobat.

* * *

"What?"

Ghetsis looked down to his son, N, now eight years old, quizzically. As N sat in his room, he had told his father something definitely surprising.

"I want you to call me Naruto."

"Naruto?" Ghetsis asked, "What's wrong with N?"

"I... I dunno," N replied, frowning, "Don't be mad at me, Dad."

Ghetsis pursed his lips and stared out into the distance. He turned back to his son and sternly replied, "If this is what you truly wish, then so be it, Naruto. Does this have to do with that dream you keep having?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! They call me Naruto in it!"

"Then Naruto it is," Ghetsis chuckled, "Dreams aren't anything to dismiss lightly. Besides, it is definitely a unique name for the future king of the Pokemon World."

Naruto was raised as a prince by his new family that called themselves Team Plasma. Ghetsis made sure he had whatever he needed. Anthea and Concordia, who he looked to as older sisters, played with him daily and treated him like he was their own. The other six Sages of Team Plasma also made routine visits to teach Naruto about the world.

After all, when he turned sixteen years old, he would be crowned as the King of Team Plasma.

While Zorua wasn't the most fond of humans, the things Ghetsis and the other Sages were teaching Naruto bugged the Illusion Pokemon. The only Pokemon, other than Zorua, that Ghetsis would let Naruto play with were Pokemon that were abused by humans.

To Naruto and to the members of Team Plasma, humans that were not them had to be changed. Pokemon had to be liberated from other trainers if they had any hope of survival. Zorua did find this to be a legitimately good point and a truly good cause.

But something about this mindset set the Pokemon to unease.

* * *

It was the day of Naruto's sixteenth birthday. In a long corridor of the Team Plasma Castle, Ghetsis walked, carrying a gold crown in his hands. Naruto stood in front of the throne as Anthea, Concordia, and the other Sages watched on.

Ghetsis stopped in front of Naruto and spoke, "Naruto, are you willing to take the oath?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm willing!"

"Good," Ghetsis replied, before asking "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people and Pokemon of the world?"

"I solemnly promise to do so," he grinned to his father.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will," Naruto agreed.

"And most importantly," Ghetsis continued, "will you liberate Pokemon from their shackles and change this Arceus forsaken world for the better?"

"Of course I will!" Naruto burst out of his kinkly speech, causing the Sages to look at him and Ghetsis to narrow his visible eye; Naruto quickly cleared his throat and answered, "I mean, all this I promise to do."

"Good," Ghetsis said as he lowered the crown onto Naruto's head, "As the Head Sage of Team Plasma, I now name you our King."

"All hail King Naruto!" every member attending the coronation exclaimed.

"Rise," Naruto ordered his subjects, as he began to make his coronation speech, "I want to thank you all for raising me and teaching me the truth about this world we live in. It's awful how cruelly other people treat Pokemon. They should be our friends, not our slaves."

He cleared his throat, "That being said, I'll be leaving to compete in Unova's Gym Circuit so I can make it to the Pokemon League. There, I will officially dismantle the government of this region, and soon, of every region. In my absense, I'll be leaving my father in charge of Team Plasma. That is all."

"All hail, King Naruto!"

* * *

Accumula Town was one of the smallest towns in Unova. Yet, it was to be Naruto's starting place. A crowd had gathered in the town square, as Ghetsis and a horde of Team Plasma grunts stood on a makeshift stage. Within this crowd of people was none other than Naruto, listening to his father speak.

"My name is Ghetsis," Ghetsis began to speak to the people of Accumula, "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

The crowd began to be inquisitive. This was something they had never heard of before. Naruto had to hold in a chuckle. Of course they didn't. They also weren't aware of the past of the world. Of how the world changed from human domination to the discovery of Pokemon to human domination once again.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live togeter because we want and need each other," Ghetsis continued, "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Ghetsis paced for a moment before continuing, "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" in work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The crowd's reaction was a mix of disagreement, shock, horror, and confusion. Again, just as Naruto thought would be the response.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans," Ghetsis stated matter-of-factly, "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"Liberation?" Naruto spoke aloud for the rest of the crowd.

"That's right!" Ghetsis exclaimed, "We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

As Ghetsis and his entourage left, Naruto couldn't help but note how well his father could speak. When the rest of the crowd dispersed, he noticed two teenagers around his age didn't disperse with them.

The first was a shaggy, black haired guy that wore glasses and dressed in preppy clothes. The girl, however, was much more interesting to Naruto.

She was tall and slender with brown hair and blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and covered by a wore a sleeveless white shirt that reached her waist underneath a black waistcoat and wore a pair of torn denim shorts that Naruto couldn't help but notice accentuated her supple, firm ass.

Not that Naruto would admit to looking of course.

"So do you believe it?" the girl asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Not exactly," the boy shook his head, "I believe that Pokemon can easily take their own chance to do what they believe they want."

"I... don't know really," she replied, "I just hope my Pokemon don't feel that way towards me."

"Hey," Naruto spoke up, walking up to the two, before turning to face the girl, "Your Pokemon... just now it was saying..."

"What?" she turned to face Naruto with a bewildered look on her face.

"Pokemon talking?" the boy added, "That's an odd thing to say."

"Of course they're talking," Naruto rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

The girl stared at the mysterious blonde trainer for a moment before asking, "I knew Pokemon could understand humans but I didn't think people could communicate with Pokemon."

Naruto realized something then cursed under his breath, "Shit... Then you two can't hear it either... That's kinda sad."

"What's your name?" the girl asked out of curiosity. The boy turned to the girl and frowned, but she didn't pay him any mind.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto replied with a grin, "And yours?"

"I'm Cheren and this is Hilda," the boy spoke for the girl, "We were asked to complete the Pokedex and we just left on our journey."

Hilda shot Cheren a glare before adding, "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before!"

"Ugh, _Hilda_," Cheren groaned, rolling his eyes, "Not this crap again..."

"I'm an actress for the BW Company," she proudly replied, "Hilda White?"

"Never heard of you," Naruto shook his head.

Hilda comedically bowed her head. In all honesty, while she was an actress for the company, the company was more well known for commercials starring Pokemon anyway, and was on the verge of being shut down by PokeStar Studios. That was the reason why she quit and became a trainer in the first place.

"Say, what are you two's goals?" Naruto asked, before teasing, "'Sides from acting, o'course!"

"My main goal is to become the Champion," Cheren explained.

"Same here," Hilda added, "Gotta have something else to do with my life!"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I'm gonna try to become Champion too! But... You guys wanna complete the Pokedex, right?"

"That's right," Cheren replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So, you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then," Naruto frowned. This went against everything he was taught by Team Plasma.

"That kinda comes with the territory," Hilda apprehensively asked, "Why?"

"Well, obviously I'm a Trainer too since I wanna be the Champion," Naruto explained, "But I can't help wondering if Pokemon are really happy that way?"

"Of course they're happy that way," Cheren scoffed, "Isn't that how training works?"

Naruto frowned, before turning to Hilda, "You believe this too, huh?"

Hilda nodded, "I do."

"Maaan," Naruto rubbed the back of his head before an idea popped into his mind, "Hey! How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Two," Cheren cut in, before being glared at by Naruto.

"I didn't ask _you_, glasses."

"Two," Hilda repeated, "I have one I've owned since I was tiny and Professor Juniper gave me another one!"

"Well, then," Naruto chuckled, "I have two Pokemon too! Let's have a match!"

"Doesn't that go against what you just said?" Cheren asked, snidely.

Naruto shook his head, "With true bonds, it goes beyond the normal wills of training, Cheren. That's something you need to learn."

"Alright, then!" Hilda nodded, giving Naruto a competitive smirk, "Let's make this interesting!"

"Oh?" Naruto asked, tilting his head, "How so?"

"If I win, you gotta give me half of your cash!" she put her hands on her hips, looking proud.

Naruto snickered, "Isn't that what Pokemon battles are in the first place?"

Hilda flashed red at her mistake as Cheren snarked, "Good going, Hilda."

"Right!" Naruto rubbed under his nose, "Then if _I _win, I want something a little different."

Hilda's face flashed red further, "Wh-you're not one of those perverts, are you?!"

"Nah," Naruto shook his head, "But I want you to travel with me if I win."

Cheren's heart sank. Ever since he could remember, he had a crush on Hilda. He wanted to travel with her when they both turned sixteen but this would put a wall in that plan if Hilda lost.

"Huh," Hilda mused, "Well, I barely know you, so it _does _give some perverted tendencies..."

"Huh?"

"Th-that's right!" Cheren exclaimed, only to be silenced by Hilda and Naruto's confused glances.

Naruto turned back to Hilda, "Nah, I just believe traveling alone would be boring." Outside of Ghetsis, Anthea, Concordia, and the Sages visiting every once in a while, his childhood was pretty lonely, after all.

"Hmm," Hilda tapped her rosy, thin lips with her slender finger before taking a Pokeball off of her belt and enlarging it, "Alright! Two on two it is!"

"Perfect!" Naruto replied, enlarging a PokeBall of his own, "Ladies first!"

"I'll referee I suppose," Cheren sighed, dejectedly, moving between the two and a little to the side, "This match will be between Hilda of Nuvema Town and Naruto of...?"

"...I guess you could say it's near Opelucid City!" That wasn't a complete lie. In all honesty, the castle in which Naruto was raised was underground, near the Pokemon League.

"Hm," Cheren mused, before continuing, "And Naruto of Opelucid City. Let the battle begin!"

Hilda planted a small kiss on her Pokeball before tossing it on the ground, "Oshawott, showtime!"

From Hilda's ball came a bipedal sea otter with a spherical white head and dark blue ears. One of the biggest things that Naruto noticed was that Oshawott had a comically orange nose and freckles, as well as a seashell on its stomach.

"So this is one of the starter Pokemon of Unova, huh?" Naruto smirked, also enlarging a ball, "This'll be damn fun! Go, Purrloin!"

In a flash of light, a purple feline Pokemon with violet markings and green eyes appeared in front of Oshawott.

"A Purrloin?" Hilda asked, pulling her Pokedex out of her pocket.

"**Purrloin," **the Pokedex spoke, **"Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."**

"Be careful, Hilda," Cheren warned, "That's a dark type."

"I don't need to be told _every _damn thing, Cheren!" Hilda stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, Cheren! Let her learn on her own!"

Before Cheren could reply to Naruto, Hilda had called out her first command.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

"Osha...Wott!" Oshawott puffed its chest out before firing a stream of water directly towards Purrloin.

"Purrloin, dodge it and then pounce with a Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

Purrloin leapt up in the air, dodging the stream of water before pouncing down on Oshawott, slashing into the otter's stomach.

"Oshawott, quick!" Hilda cried out, "Tackle it off of you!"

Oshawott rose up, slamming into Purrloin, sending it flying backwards and off of the otter.

"Purrloin, Assist!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hilda shook her head, "I don't think so! Oshawott, aim a Water Gun straight for its face!"

Purrloin began to glow bright violet, but before it could do anything, Oshawott let loose another stream of water, this time blasting Purrloin directly in the face and into the side of the buildings of Accumula Town for a critical hit. When the stream of water faded, Purrloin was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Purrloin is unable to battle!" Cheren called out, "Oshawott wins the first match!"

"Yes!" Hilda cheered, giving her starter Pokemon a thumbs up, "Good job, Oshawott!"

"Wott!" Oshawott gave his trainer a salute in response.

"Return, Purrloin," Naruto returned the cat to its Pokeball before unlatching another ball off of his belt, "Not a bad start! I'm impressed! But now, try this one on for size! Go, my old friend!"

Out of Naruto's Pokeball came his childhood friend, Zorua. Cheren and Hilda both looked a little confused as this was a Pokemon they never saw before. Once again, Hilda pulled out her Pokedex to scan it.

"**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon," **the Pokedex's robotic voice read off, **"To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon."**

"Like... a Ditto?" Hilda asked, "Man, that doesn't look like a Ditto I've ever seen!"

"Oh, he's way better than any old Ditto," Naruto replied before looking down at his old friend, "Right, Zorua?"

"Zoru!" Zorua nodded in reply.

"We'll see about that!" Hilda replied, confidently, "Oshawott, Water Gun!"

Oshawott shot another stream of water at Zorua, but Naruto seemed unphased. He nodded to the Pokemon and the fox leapt into the air, much like Purrloin did, to dodge it. It then dashed forward with blinding speed and nailed Oshawott right in the gut.

"He didn't give a command?!" Hilda asked, in shock and awe.

Cheren widened his eyes, "That was a... Pursuit?! But he didn't give any commands to it!"

"I told you," Naruto snickered, "I can communicate with Pokemon. Not to mention I've known Zorua here forever."

Hilda pursed her lips before exclaiming, "Oshawott, Tackle it!"

Oshawott dashed forward with a nod. Again, Naruto gave a nod. Zorua dashed forward yet again with Pursuit, gaining distance between it and Oshawott.

"Now, Scratch!"

Before Hilda knew what happened, with Zorua's boosted speed, it landed a strong scratch directly on Oshawott's head, causing its Tackle to break and causing the otter to dizzily clutch its head.

"Now, finish it off with one more Pursuit!" Naruto commanded.

With one last burst of speed, Zorua tackled Oshawott directly, knocking it backwards and onto its back, KO'ing it.

Cheren grunted, "Oshawott is unable to battle! This battle goes to Zorua!"

Hilda knelt down to her starter Pokemon, "It's okay, Oshawott. You did well." She returned the Pokemon to his Pokeball, before standing back up.

"You're stronger than you look, huh?" Hilda asked, teasingly.

Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She didn't answer him, instead opening another Pokeball. "Gothita, it's showtime!"

From Hilda's ball came a small, humanoid Pokemon with a small tuff of hair on its head, large red lips, and bows on each side of its head.

"Hey, Anthea has one of those!" Naruto spoke to himself.

"Anthea?" Hilda asked, confusedly.

"Er, nevermind that," Naruto waved it off, "Come at me with all ya got! This is for all the marbles!"

"Hilda, Pursuit is a dark type move-"

"I know what I'm doing, Cheren!" she snapped, glaring at her childhood friend, "You don't have to tell me every little thing!" Ever since the two was small, Cheren had done this. Hilda didn't know, however, this was just done out of care and affection for her.

"Let's finish this quick, shall we?" Naruto grinned, "Zorua, Pursuit!"

"Hold it off with Confusion!" Hilda shot back.

Cheren's eyes widened behind his frames, "Hilda, wait—"

But it was too late. The order had already been called out. Gothita's eyes glowed bright blue, enveloping Zorua in its aura. To Hilda's dismay, however, nothing seemed to happen. Zorua then slammed into Gothita, causing it to tumble backwards with massive damage.

"Psychic type attacks don't _work _on dark types," Cheren reminded matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, right," Hilda scowled, "Damn it... Gothita! Tickle!"

"...Tickle?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Gothita stood back up, making tickling gestures in the air. Blue energy came off its body and rushed towards Zorua, causing Zorua to burst out into laughter.

"What the fu-"

"Now, Pound!" Hilda, with newfound confidence, commanded.

The small goth took off towards Zorua, slapping it right in the face and sending it flying backwards. Naruto's eyes widened. That's right, Tickle could lower a Pokemon's attack and defense.

Zorua, now over being tickled, glared at the pink goth and gave a low growl, as Naruto thought of what to do next.

"Jump into the air with Pursuit, then wait for my signal!"

Zorua nodded, using the attack to enhance its jump and soar above Gothita. Hilda, however, caught what Naruto was trying to do.

"I don't think so!" she giggled, "Gothita, use your mental Tickle to knock it off its game!"

Another blue aura rushing towards the small fox. Naruto, however, seemed unphased.

"Now, Pursuit to the left and then Scratch!"

Zorua dashed to the left to dodge the blue aura, before sailing down at Gothita with its claws extended. From the impact, dust surrounded the two Pokemon. When the dust cleared, Gothita had swirly eyes as it sat under Zorua's paw. Hilda gave a sympathetic smile to her Pokemon as she returned her to her Pokeball.

"Shit..." Cheren cursed under his breath, "Gothita is unable to battle. The victory goes to Naruto of Opelucid City."

Naruto returned Zorua to his Pokeball, quietly praising the fox, "Good job, old buddy."

It was then that he turned to Hilda, "Well, I guess we're traveling companions, huh? Meet you outside the Pokemon Center in the morning. Sound good?"

Hilda nor Cheren really knew what to say to the mysterious trainer.

* * *

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

**Next time:** Naruto and Hilda start their unlikely journey together, meeting another of Hilda's childhood friends along the way.


End file.
